Version History
This page details the version histories of War Inc. to date. Version History: WarInc v1.0.50 - April 10th, 2014 FEATURES *Shock Tower - Introducing the deadly Shock Tower! Stun your enemies into silence while your defenses pick off shocked units likes flies! Unleash its power on unsuspecting foes at Commander Center Level 7. *Time Request - Tired of waiting for your buildings to finish? You can now ask your alliance members to help you out with your construction and speed up your buildings from 15mins to a few hours! *Launch Info Screen - War Inc HQ would like you to be informed regularly on all matters of importance. The all new launch screen will keep you abreast of all the awesomeness going on within the game, including any competitions and updates coming your way! *Demo Bot - Ever wanted to target that specific wall your units were stuck on while getting creamed by towers? The all new reworked demo bot is all you need! It now comes packed with a handy parachute and can target any wall you like: just tap and click and watch the walls come down! GAMEPLAY Here's a list of all the recent gameplay changes and balances that have gone into the game over the past weeks. Note that all future gameplay changes will be communicated directly via the launch screen, so you'll never miss an update! *Increase tesla splash range from 1.25 tiles to 2 tiles *Imrpved tesla attack speed from 2s to 1s *Reduced defense commanders upgrade range from 8-12 to 8-10 *Changed alliance center level 1 unlock requirements from CC3 to CC2 *Reduced tower frenzy commander boost from 40%-150% to 40%-80% *Increased the amount of available loot during PvP *Set stealth commander cooldown from 2 days to 1 day across all levels *Increased mine and megamine trigger raidus from 1.5 to 2.5 *Increased mine blast radius from 3 to 4 *Rebalanced Humvee: increased Command Points cost from 2 to 3, but gave more survivability from 150-370 to 200-420 *Set defense commanders as defense tower types: dragonflies and mechs now target commanders *Reduced tank Command Points from 5 to 4 *Rebalanced Drone: Decreased damage from 200-300 to 100-200, but decreased Command Points from 5 to 4. *Reduced drone HP from 500-700 to 300-500 *Reduced walker damage from 300-500 to 100-300 *Reduced walker HP from 3500-5500 to 3500-4500 *Added shock tower to game! *Increased match-making brackets to allow more users to show up in search *Decreased harvesters storage capacity from 600-100,000 to 600-75,000 CRITICAL FIXES *AI Bug Fix: Fixed a critical issue with the path finding where units would avoid empty gaps sometimes and attack walls instead *Error code 9: That pesky error code 9 should now be gone *Production queue bug fix: Fixed a crash that occurred sometimes when producing units USABILITY *Armory unit display: You can now see what units other players are producing when you visit their base *Alliance carrier improvement: Its a lot easier (and more stable) now to deploy your alliance carrier and dish out some pain *Contracts indicator: Clarified which contract missions have been completed *Crashes and errors: Fixed some pesky small crashes and improved error messages COSMETICS *Demo Bot: New parachute *Base: New waterfall power damn *Splash: Updated *Icon: Updated WarInc v1.0.40 - March 31st, 2014 *Tap responsiveness improved *Base edit crash fixed *Multiple stability and performance bugs fixed WarInc v1.0.31 - February 26th, 2014 FEATURES *Alliances: Alliances are here! Join hands with your allies, forge alliances, and take the battle to the enemy! Help your friends progress by donating troops and units to aid them in battle Search for alliances to join or create your own! Chat with your allies to get the best advice on how to level your base Recruit players to your cause and make your alliance stronger! Alliance Wars coming soon! Wage epic battles against hundreds of live players! *Mission Revamp: #Multiple new missions added to the Mix. #Rebalanced Mission Rewards #Added recommended missions to complete based on current progress *Name Change Feature: Now change your name in the game any time you want! * Cross platform play enabled: Now play accross different platforms. Android and iOS friends and foes can now compete with each other! GAMEPLAY AND BUG FIXES: *Multiple Usability Fixes: #Tutorial Updated #HUD Updated #Contracts Menu and Navigation updated #Account Recovery UI updated *Gameplay and bug fixes: #Units acquiring priorities changed #AI bug fixes #Replay bug fixes #Scan costs updated and tied to command center level #Radar Jammer timings updated #Building destruction states added WarInc v1.0.21 - December 24th, 2013 FEATURES *Single Player Campaign: Introducing Contracts! Play through 9 explosive contracts and defeat all the rebellions that dare usurp the War Corp’s authority. With a total of 45 maps that you can challenge, and six different villainous characters to encounter, with huge rewards, the Contracts promise to be worth your time! * Villains: Meet, greet, and defeat multiple boss characters in the game as you battle your way to the top! *- Powerful Commanders: Unlock, collect, and hire the most awesome and powerful commanders in the War Inc. universe and unleash their awesome abilities to protect your base or deal massive damage to your enemies! Nukes! HAARPs! EMPs! Explosive, Enthralling Combat like never before! #Tower Frenzy: Boosts all towers' attack speed in a radius by 20% to 100%. #Death Ray: Deals an instant killing blow to a fixed number of hapless units that happen to wander into its radius. #Stealth: Hides all buildings in an area of effect, rendering them impossible to attack until the commander is destroyed! #Tactical Nuke: Deploys a targeted and focused Nuclear Bomb on the enemy base, dealing massive damage to everything in its radius. #EMP Pulse: Sets off a powerful electromagnetic pulse in an area, disabling all power supplies to towers and buildings in an area, rendering them useless for a period. #HAARP Strike: Calls down a targeted low frequency resonant beam in a small area, causing a massive earthquake and dealing damage across the entire enemy base! *Introducing Telsa Dual Modes!: Tired of those pesky Air units rolling over your base? Now the Tesla can fire at Air Units too! Annihilate anyone foolish enough to attack you! Retain your position as the strongest commander in the land! *GAMEPLAY AND BUGS: -Drone balancing (reduced CP and production cost by 50%)-Rebalanced research costs in-game-Fixed multiple unit path finding issues-Fixed multiple unit deployment issues-Added multiple fusion rewards to contracts and missions ... and a whole lot more! Do check out the update and let us know your thoughts! Feedback is welcomed! Keep the War ongoing!May the Best Commander prevail! WarInc. v1.0.11 - October 21st, 2013 FEATURES -iOS 7 support added -Private messaging addedSend private message to any user to discuss war strategies -USABILITY -Click on the arrow button on the top to jump to next production building (barracks,air base,war factory)- Upgrade unit from unit info - More detail added on unit info card in barracks,air base,war factory- Now its easier to deploy mega mine GAMEPLAY & BUGS - Units AI fixes- New game splash added- Global chat fixes - Feedback button added in settings- Error code fixes- Tower ranges bug fixed- Drill mode bug fixed for running the drill for the first time- Medal syncing bug fixed on getting two stars in battle - Unit loss due to connection failure fixed WarInc. v1.0.1 - September 11th, 2013 FEATURES -New drone unit added! Unlocked from the air base Performs bombing runs on enemy base Drops multiple bombs on targets Has area of effect damage -Mission Headquarters We've just launched the Missions HQ! Complete a comprehensive set of missions to get fusion rewards! Check back frequently as more missions become available. -Attack Replays are here! Watch your latest attacks via the replay log. Learn from your attack mistakes and improve your gameplay! Replay sharing coming soon! GAMEPLAY & BUGS -Lots of balance patches and fixes -Check out some of the posts below for balance updates leading up to 1.01 -Replay accuracy improved - weeded out some bugs there! -Units getting "stuck in place" during an attack fixed -Resource stealing issues fixed - resource loss is now happening correctly -Lots of usability improvements and fixes Unlock, collect, and hire the most awesome and powerful commanders in the War Inc. universe and unleash their awesome abilities to protect your base or deal massive damage to your enemies! Nukes! HAARPs! EMPs! Explosive, Enthralling Combat like never before!